El precio de nuestra felicidad
by fenixentrecuerdas
Summary: el ver correr a mi pequeña de un lado a otro es de los mas grandes placeres del mundo, placer que no me pude dar en otro tiempo, placer que mi esposo tampoco pudo...pero estamos aquí de nuevo, viendo a nuestra pequeña crecer...vale la pena el sufrir si esta es tu recompensa. fanfic para el evento de dia de las madres en Rivaille uke. (ErenxLevi) (Mpreg) (Omegaverse) (Reencarnación)


**_yey! fanfic mpreg...okay estoy feliz, este fic es para el evento de rivaille uke por el día de las madres, espero lo disfruten de leer tanto como yo fui feliz al escribirlo xD_**

* * *

Odio el jodido día de las madres, que toda esa bola de putas me miren como si fuera el amo del universo, queriendo cogerme... Odio a las alfas, odio a mi propia estirpe y sobretodo odio el tener que asistir al día de la madre.

Me he pasado toda la jodida noche haciendo el traje de fleur para su baile, no niego que me gusta armarlo y que disfruto viéndola saltar de alegría, pero esto es jodidamente frustrante.

-¡Levi! - oigo gritar mi nombre desde la puerta y me levanto para ir a recibir al que se hace llamar mi marido.

-¿qué quieres?- pregunto más con cansancio que con amor.

-¿acaso esa es manera de recibir al que te ama?- pregunta y se acerca a mí ya con los zapatos removidos solo para cargarme y darme un beso en los labios.

-¿acaso esta es hora de que el que me ama llegue?-

-vamos, solo salí un poco más tarde del trabajo-

-se suponía que debiste de haber llegado hace ocho horas Jaeger, hace putas ocho horas-

-lo lamento, había demasiado que hacer, de todas formas no es para tanto-

-¿no es para tanto?, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?, ¿o lo que va a pasar?- pregunte ya con rabia de sobra, el muy pendejo no recuerda nunca nada.

-Mmm...No, te mentiría si te dijera que se dé que me hablas-

-Eren... Hoy comienza mi celo- dicho esto el mocoso me puso en el suelo y volvió a abrazarme.

-¿es así?, no lo recordaba, supongo que soy un mal alfa, debería de tener pendientes este tipo de cosas, lo lamento, ¿compraste tu medicación?-

-lo hice, no soy tan imbécil, pero hoy es el festival de Schnee y si no me ve ahí puede que se sienta mal-

-¿con que eso es lo que te preocupa?, está bien... ¡Fleur!- le grito a nuestra pequeña y por la puerta de la cocina asomo una cabecita de cabellos oscuros, un par de ojos de diferente color individual decidieron espiar y por fin la niña salió de la cocina, el día de hoy la mocosa había decidido vestirse sola y me había cerrado la puerta en la cara así que no había visto su combinación, me sorprendió que la enana tuviera tan buen gusto, lucía un vestido rojo con Canesú blanco en el pecho, se había colocado un juego de calcetas blancas que llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla y las cuales terminaban con holanes del mismo tipo de tela que el Canesú, para rematar traía puestos los zapatos rojos de charol que el día de ayer habíamos salido a comprar y adornaba su cabello con un par de pasadores blancos mal colocados, le sonreí a la pequeña y le pedí que se acercara, ella rodó los ojos pero de todas maneras corrió hacia mí, me abrazo con fuerza y luego abrazo a su progenitor.

-hola pequeña princesa, escuche que mama ha pasado toda la noche armando tus flores, ¿acaso no lo ayudaste?-

La pequeña alzo los ojos y observo con mirada altanera a su padre.

-le pedí si me dejaba ayudarlo pero como siempre me dijo mocosa y que era demasiado complicado para que una niña alfa lograra entenderlo- la mocosa rodó los ojos y se paró al lado del idiota de eren que cruzo los brazos cuando se puso de pie, ambos tenían las mismas manías y ambos eran adorables cuando se molestaban.

\- ¿acaso un alfa no puede jugar con flores de plástico?- me preguntaron ambos al unísono.

-no, por obviedad, no quedaría tan bien hecho por un alfa como esto- de detrás de mi saque la guirnalda de flores curiosa y detalladamente hecha, la coloque en la cabeza de mi pequeña y deje caer el velo que unía las flores hacia atrás de la cabeza , entonces levante un poco la corona y quite los pasadores que comenzaban a serme bastante fastidiosos y entrelacé su cabello con las guías de adornos preciosos que estaban hechas de diamantes falsos y piedras brillantes, unidas con un hilo plateado y las fije a su cabello con un par de bandas elásticas adornadas con flores del mismo tipo que la guirnalda, la niña se quedó muy quieta cuando estuve colocándosela y cuando baje el velo en su nuca me preguntó si estaba listo, le conteste que si y comenzó a caminar hacia el espejo que adornaba el pasillo, eren me abrazo por la espalda y juntos observamos la felicidad de nuestra hija al descubrirse a si misma con tanto resplandor, comenzó a dar vueltas y saltos de alegría, me abrazo, abrazo a su padre y siguió bailando en su lugar.

-pequeña , ve a tomar tu maleta, debemos ir a la escuela- cuando la mocosa volteo a mirarme asintió y con extremo cuidado se quitó de encima la guirnalda, me la entregó y corrió a su habitación, suspire y me dirigí a la cocina con el imbécil de eren detrás.

-¿quieres café?- le pregunte al mocoso y solo asintió con la cabeza, se sentó en una de las sillas y se recargo en la mesa.

-¿tienes sueño?-

-no, solo descanso un momento-

\- tienes sueño...- dije más en afirmación que en pregunta -...deberías de quedarte a dormir eren, yo puedo ir con fleur, quizás y sea necesario que descanses- coloque frente a él una taza de café y con extraña delicadeza moví la cuchara dentro de esta para disolver la poca azúcar que había dejado al fondo.

-claro que no, solo...déjame cambiar de ropa y te acompañare-

-has lo que quieras entonces, pero hazlo rápido, iré a ver a fleur- me levante y fui al cuarto de la pequeña, como siempre corría de un lado al otro buscando sus lápices y sus cuadernos.

-oye mocosa ¿sabes que lo único que debes llevar hoy es una botella de agua?-

-¿que?-

\- hoy es día de la madre idiota, sólo debes llevar agua para después de jugar, hoy no tienes clases normales-

-¡maldita sea con esto!- la niña grito y se dejó caer en su cama.

-¿qué putas te dije sobre maldecir?-

\- estoy en casa así que está bien, en el colegio no maldigo - me mostró la lengua y rodó hasta caer en suelo y de debajo de su cama saco su pequeña mochila roja, la abrió y corrió a la cocina, cuando regreso coloco la botella de agua que trajo dentro de ella y la cerro, tuvo dificultades pero al escuchar el sonido de bote sonrió contenta y paso sus delicados dedos por las alas cruzadas que conformaban el broche de la mochila, quizás y mi hija recuerde, quizá y aun no nos lo haya dicho, pero por mi parte y por la de eren preferimos que ella crezca con la memoria de este mundo, no del que fuimos participes antes, no del terror que sufríamos.

-…fleur- la llame, no pude evitarlo, quería saber si recordaba algo, quería saber si ella había nacido en esa otra vida, la pequeña se acercó y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-tu… ¿recuerdas…algo?...digo… ¿significan algo para ti?- le pregunte señalando la maleta donde las alas resplandecían con el reflejo del sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación, mi pequeña se quedó callada un par de segundos y luego se puso de pie frente a mí, me tomo de las manos y dio un beso en ellas.

-no pude conocerte en aquel tiempo…no sabía quién era mi progenitor, ahora los recuerdos son confusos pero cuando hable con el tío Armin, me dijo que a él le ocurría lo mismo, dijo que más allá de su celo lo que más impacto causaba en él era cuando dentro de ese celo su pareja destinada fuera el tío Erwin, quizás y volvimos a nacer todos para ser felices con las personas que amamos en su tiempo…incluso yo ame madre…pero soy una alfa por tanto mi pareja deberá ser un Omega y…yo sé quién es, pero aun soy una niña, disfrutare lo que me queda hasta que llegue el momento, no te preocupes, en esta vida y en la anterior te adore con el alma, no le digas a nadie que dije esto pero…estoy feliz de que fueras mi madre en esa vida y en esta estoy orgullosa de poder conocerte…ahora vamos, tengo un festival que presentar y tu zorras que aguantar-

La niña me había dejado atónito, me levanto de la cama y tomados de la mano salimos hacia la puerta donde eren un poco más informal nos esperaba, lo abrazo y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, cuando llegamos al auto subí al asiento del copiloto y antes de que la niña subiera le susurre a eren que Schnee sabía, me miro con ojos de "te lo dije" y subió al auto.

en el camino a su escuela pude observar por la ventana los árboles del parque cerca a la escuela de la mocosa y como los rayos del sol atravesaban sus hojas, dándole un tono verdoso al camino, mire a mi esposo conducir, con esa cara de felicidad que tanto amaba, mire por el retrovisor a mi hija feliz, disfrutando de admirar su guirnalda y riendo con alegría, me di cuenta de que en el pasado sufrimos bastante, los tres, eren y yo morimos antes de poder ver crecer a nuestra pequeña, pero ahora, en esta vida, eso no sería un problema, quizás y dimos demasiado antes y se nos recompensa ahora, quizás y la vida no sea sencilla aquí tampoco, pero por el derecho de ver feliz a mi hija y alegre a mi esposo daré todo en esta época, luchare por verme con el derecho de ser llamada madre una vez más, aunque la mocosa sea una idiota y rara vez se dirija a mí con otro nombre que no sea Levi, moriré en esta vida como no lo pude hacer antes, en paz, y volveré a luchar en la siguiente, todo para ver la felicidad de las dos personas a las que amo, todo por ellas.

* * *

 _ **¿que tal?, ¿les gusto?, a mi me encanto, espero lo hallan gozado.**_

 _ **peggy sue.**_


End file.
